Caught
by inu demon500
Summary: “Why are you doing this?” she spoke as if not expecting a response.Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive, so suddenly that my heart had jumped. MirokuXSango Angst


**Dani: this switched views at times. Which is what i kinda wanted. So read carefully alright?**

**Just a warning. I did this cause. . . well. . . im in a sad / angry mood so yeah. Here we go.**

**The song: ****The Approaching Curve**

**Band: Rise Against**

_  
The music blared with a calming frequency._

Sango stared passively at the light rain she glared hard at it hoping it would all go away like her supposedly 'loyal' boyfriend they had been together for three years and he had yet shown any signs of cheating but unfortunately she caught him in the act. How she loved him still after that night? She didn't know. _  
_

_The speakers gently seeped the sounds of ambient keyboards and light percussion,  
creating a seductive soundtrack to our midnight drive through curtains of blackness._

Miroku said they should go for a drive Sango accepted it but if she got to drive which he was fine with. They both knew what the other knew. And Miroku sighed leaning on the passenger seat thinking what he was going to say. His arm barely touched the window yet he could still feel the cold draft off of it.

_  
The windows were cold to the touch, reflecting the icy conditions in our immediate extremity.  
Salt stains and fingerprints littered the glass, and streets with melted snow cascaded down its length._

"Are you going to tell me?" Sango asked interrupting his thoughts. He sighed once more.

"Why bother with it when you already know?" Silence was in the car again. The black car raced against the pavement. Sango gripped tighter against the steering wheel. Wishing it was Miroku's head.

_  
The music pulsed louder, yet gentle, like the far away squeal of a pot of boiling water.  
The skyline was glowing faintly with vague hints of an impending dawn._

Miroku reached out to turn off the radio but Sango smacked his hand away Miroku coiled has if she sprayed poison on it.

"Don't Touch my radio. . ." Miroku sighed.

"What ever. . ." Sango glared at him though the corner of her eye. But stared at the road again.

_  
The car raced along a painfully straight stretch of road,  
and she hadn't so much as turned the steering wheel two degrees in the last twenty minutes,  
nor had we spoken._

"Why?" Sango asked her voice sounded some what broken.

"Why, what?" Miroku asked

"Don't you dare play stupid with me Hoshi" Miroku flinched. She hadn't said that name in years. Only before when they started dating. Miroku sighed at the happy memorizes that where slowly fading away. The rain came down faster.

_As we were, so perfect ,so happy._

"_**Come on Sango!" Miroku said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a photo booth that he already paid for.**_

_**"Miroku!" she said playfully hitting him. **_

_**"Come on one little kiss for the camrea?" she smiled and kissed his cheek. The booth flashed. Behind the red curtain. People watched outside the booth the amusement. Parents admired then wishing a long happy life together. **_

_**After they got done taking pictures he took them and showed sango. She laughed and hugged his arm. Miroku smiled feeling like he won a million dollars. **_

_**"This is the most perfect day of my live." Sango said**_

_**"No, Our life." he said leaning down for a kiss.**_

_  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen._

Sango gripped the steering wheel replaying what happened yet. She loved him. And thats what she hated.

_**Sango came home early from her biasness trip. She quietly opened the door. She looked around the house. The house looked empty but she noticed a fragrance. Curious she followed the sent. Her gut feeling telling her to leave and run fearing the worst. But her heart told her to go.**_

_**The sent got stronger and so did the moaning. Cold sweat formed. She peeked the door open and just like she feared the worst had happened. Clothes were scattered every where and none of them were hers. But another female. She looked on **_their _**bed and what she fear came true.**_

_**There was Miroku thursting into a women under neath him. Who was screaming his name. Sango knew the girl, it was Koharu from two doors down. Her nails diged into Miroku's back. She arched into him. Miroku put his head into the crook of her neck and moaned.**_

"_**Oh, Koharu. . . Your so tight"**_

"_**Faster Miroku!. . .Oh! YES! HARDER!" she screamed.**_

_**And so did Miroku. **_

_**Sango quietly closed the door and went into her car where she cried into her hands.**_

_  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy._

"How long?" Miroku stared outside the fogged window. He ignored her again. Hoping this would end. Her voice was strong on the outside. But inside. . .

"A few months. . ." Miroku said not facing her.

She asked quietly

___  
"__Why are you doing this__?" she spoke as if not expecting a response.  
Her voice penetrated the still air of our speechless drive, so suddenly that my heart had jumped._

_Miroku turned to her. But she wouldn't face him. She stared outside the window. Watchnig the road. Yet she knew he was looking at her._

___  
"__I'm not doing anything__," I said, but I didn't even believe that myself.  
"__This is what's best, for me, for you, for us"__, or maybe just for me, I thought,  
as a tear formed in the pit of her eye. The music poured through the speakers  
and we were losing ourselves in the cadence. She looked down momentarily and closed her eyes  
for a bit longer than a standard blink. Then she was crying._

"You ass. . ." Miroku blinked.

"What?" He could of sworn he head sango swear. She never swore. She gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckels became a ghost white. She looked at him and screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! INOGORED ALL THOSE LIES! I BELIEVED ALL THOSE 'I LOVE YOU' I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! AND THIS IS HOW IM REPAYED?! YOU ARE NOTHING MIROKU HOSHI! NOTHING! BUT A MAN SLUT!" she screamed at him tears came down hr face.

___Then she was shouting._

Miroku felt anger boil in him. He snapped after nothing and slut.

"WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU SANGO?" he screamed back at her. He was taller which made him more intimidating. But she stood strong which pissed him off even more and continued.

___  
Then I was shouting,_

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHE WAS A GOOD FUCK! BETTER THAN YOU! I HAVE SLEPT WITH MANY GIRLS DURING OU RELATION SHIP!" he said clutching the side bar of his seat. Shock flashed threw her eyes. But she narrowed and looked outside the window.

___now pouring confessions_

Sango gave a cold voice.

"You are not a man. . ." she whispered.

"what?" he asked angrily. She turned to him and screamed.

"YOU ARE NOT A MAN. YOU OR YOUR 4 INCH DICK! NOTHING! ALL THOSE GIRLS JUST WANTED YOU TO PASS THE TIME. CAUSE YOU ARE A MAN SLUT AND NOTHING ELSE! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE KNOWN HAS THAT EVEN THOUGH OUT HIGH SCHOOL. YOU WERE NEVER A PLAYER. YOU WHERE JUST TO PASS THE TIME."

___having no answers, or solutions,_

SMACK

___  
we barely even knew the questions._

Miroku looked at his hand in shock. Never in his life. Had he hit a girl. A red hand print shown on the side of her face.

She took it has nothing. But she smiled on the inside knowing she stuck a nerve even if she had to be in pain for it. It was worth it.

___As we were, so perfect ,so happy.  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy._

___Don't put me under ground, I was meant for a life somewhere else.  
Please Love give me the wheel before both of our hearts you will steal tonight. (Will steal tonight.)_

Sango looked out the window knowing how they could end this all. Maybe she was crazy? But she didn't care in the end she knew it was perfect.

___As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember, only your smiles 'cause that's all they've seen._

Miroku felt the car go faster. He saw trees go into a blur. The black pavement with yellow little lines became a black blur with a yellow line. He stared at Sango.

"Sango?"

___  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
_

_"_Sango what are you doing?" he saw a creepy smile over her face. A yellow sign shown thought the light rain.

___Our cracking voices became part of the music._

"Sango? Your going over the speed limit."

___  
The car pressed on faster through the night. As our voices lowered,_

"Sango? Slow down!"

"No."

"Sango?! Are you mad!? What if a cop shows up!?"

"Who cares? After all, how many affairs where you in?"

"Sango now, its not the time!"

___  
the cadence again overtook the air._

"SANGO!" He screamed

___  
Up ahead there was a curve approaching.  
She made no indications of slowing. _

**_Dani: Hoped you like it_**

**_:D_**


End file.
